With the development of mobile communication technology, mobile phones have become very popular, and with the rapid development of mobile terminal technology and application, functions of the mobile phone have become increasingly rich, power consumption of the mobile phone is increased rapidly, and battery life of the mobile phone is correspondingly reduced. As an important portion of the mobile phone power consumption, the backlight power consumption is attracting more and more attention, and now dynamic backlight adjustment technology is the most frequently used technology for reducing backlight power consumption.